


A Night to Remember

by wripinel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 33 percent on Rotten Tomatoes, ABO Universe, ABO anatomy, Alpha Riza, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), F/M, Mpreg, Omega Envy, Riza has a cock, Top Riza, a big one, she puts it to good use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinel
Summary: NEEDS TO BE EDITED, not ready for an audience yet, sorry, please don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

In the narrow and jagged gap between two brick buildings that night, water trickled across the ground. A half moon barely illuminated the sky through the thick cloud of smog hovering over the city. Moldy cardboard boxes and soaked newspapers littered the ground, broken beer bottles and discarded fast food bags...

A shout came from across the street.

Seconds later a barefoot youth was sprinting through the gap, breaths gasping as he entered the alleyway. In one hand he held a duffel bag.

“Police!” came the call. "Drop the bag and surrender!“

The young man stopped when he reached a brick wall. It was a dead end. Feet braced apart and hands shaking, he looked left and right for some kind of escape. And found it in the form of an iron ladder that ran up one of the walls. The joints were rusted, but it might hold… He sprang for it just as two officers entered the alleyway.

One of them, a man with shiny black bangs and wearing a captain’s badge, chased the fleeing criminal as he climbed the rungs. "Lieutenant, cover me!” The lieutenant, hidden by the hood of her uniform, drew her gun.

The criminal was none other than a member of the notorious Homunculus Gang, a group of ruthless murders and thieves that plagued the city of Havensworth. In total the group had killed no less than 30 innocent civilians, the death toll increasing rapidly in recent weeks.

Their leader, a man who called himself “Father,” believed he would ascend to heaven as a god once he’d found a way to wipe out the whole city. To do that, the group would need funds, and the rare jewel in the criminal’s bag would more than cover the cost of annihilation. The officers couldn’t let him escape.

Envy’s hand stretched up for the highest rung and he allowed himself a laugh as he glanced down at the captain still so far down below.

“Suckers." He grinned to himself.

Escape was certain. That was, until the rung below his foot, rusted from lack of upkeep, suddenly broke in half under his weight. Envy immediately scrabbled to grab on to the sides of the ladder, but it was useless as the iron crumbled to dust and bits of sharp rusty metal cut into the palms of his hands. He yelled out as he fell backwards two stories down onto the pavement below.

The captain climbed down from the ladder.

“Hands on your head! Now!”

Loathe to comply, but having no choice, Envy did as he was told. His ankle throbbed painfully, and he wished more than anything that he could draw the knife in his pocket and slash the guts of these two officers.

The duffle bag had dropped into a puddle during the fall, and lay ten feet away.

When the captain patted him down and removed the knife (among several other weapons) from Envy’s person and flared his nostrils, Envy suddenly realized that he had one more thing to worry about right now.

The officer spoke to his lieutenant. “Wait a minute, is he a….?”

To Envy’s shock, the lieutenant nodded.

“I sense it too.”

What were the odds that the people chasing Envy would both be alphas? And one of them a female, no less? A cold shiver of fear went down Envy’s spine, but he played it off to hide his nervousness. “See something you like, officers?” he asked flirtatiously, hiking up one shoulder.

“A male omega,” said the lieutenant in a slight tone of wonder. “How rare.”

“We don’t have time right now, let’s get him to the station.”

Envy winced when the captain lifted him up by one arm, and the lieutenant by the other. He couldn’t stand on his left foot at all. And the aches of his beginning heat were starting to course through his body. That was what the two officers were smelling. It wouldn’t be long before he lost control of his senses.

“Blockers,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What?” said the captain, grabbing the bag up from the ground.

“Blockers. Do you have blockers?”

“We’ll find you some at the station,” said the lieutenant. “I don’t know if we have any compatible with males, but if not we’ll have them shipped in. Come with us, we won’t hurt you.”

And that was how Envy found himself being shoved into a police car and driven halfway across town to be locked in solitary.


	2. Chapter 2

The prisoner leaned his shoulder against the wall, arms folded, one hip jutted out. It was the second day of his heat and the smell rising off him was intoxicating, the sweet musk like perfume. “Oh officers...whatever am I to do? Stuck here with two handsome, virile alphas, locked in a cage and helpless, nowhere for me to escape...” 

His words were teasing, but if the two officers had looked, they would have seen a light sheen of sweat over his brow. Envy’s nerves were shot over this whole situation. He needed blockers yesterday and they still weren't here.

His nerves weren’t helped by the next statement the captain made. “Quiet, homunculus, and quit strutting yourself like that. Do you think the law protects you? There are no cameras here, and no one would believe you if we were to take advantage of your state.” 

Envy’s heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to be sick. He stayed quiet after that, no more playacting or bluffing to calm his nerves. 

The prisoner paced his cell, limping on his bad ankle, eventually lying down on the bed and covering himself with a thin blanket. 

The next morning he woke up sweating, hot and panting lightly for breath. He felt like he was burning up. 

It was the third day of his heat. 

The captain was gone, leaving only the lieutenant sitting outside the cell, for guard duty. Envy stumbled up to the divide and braced himself against it, fingers curling around the bars. 

“Please.” His mouth felt parched, and his pupils were so dilated he could barely see, everything in front of him a blur. “Please, they can't find me like this...” 

“Who?” Riza frowned. The smell of him nearly made her squirm, she felt the sweet scent dripping down her throat and overpowering her senses, but she kept her cool beneath a steel layer of control. 

“My...my family,” Envy croaked. “They don’t know...if they knew...” 

Riza’s eyes widened, the pieces falling into place. Male omegas were extremely rare, highly sought after, and - unlike equally rare female Alphas - they were vulnerable. Many of them were sold on the black market and never seen again. 

If Envy’s family, in such desperate need of money for the destruction of Havensworh, knew that they had a living jewel in their midst to fund their ultimate goal, they would sell him in a heartbeat. Of course. It was foolish and softhearted of Riza to assume the only reason they hadn’t done so was out of familial loyalty. 

How many years had Envy been keeping this a secret? Never telling anyone, always hiding...

“Please,” Envy said again. His face pushed up against the bars. “My family is coming. You know they’re coming to break me out, it’s why you have me here as bait. If they find me like this I’m done for.” 

Riza stood from her chair, walking toward him. She felt as if she were in a trance. “The blockers...” 

“Aren’t coming,” Envy finished, desperation lacing his tone. “They’re not coming, my family will find me like this, they’ll sell me. Unless...” 

“Unless?” 

Envy swallowed. “Mated omegas lose value. Once they belong to an alpha they become tainted. If I were marked...” 

Riza’s hand was shaking. She could just barely control herself, her stony expression revealing nothing of her true temptation. But still her eyes darkened from his scent, the desire clear.

“If I...belonged to somebody...” 

“Go back to your cot.” 

“H-huh?” 

“I said go back to your cot. Lie down. I need to think.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“It will be a no if you don’t do as I say.”


	3. Chapter 3

Outside in the front yard, Riza debated with herself. Roy wouldn't be back for a few hours. That left her plenty of time to...

No.

No, she couldn't do this.

To take advantage of an omega driven mad by heat was the lowest thing an alpha could do. And yet, Envy hadn't sounded out of his senses, he seemed quite lucid, and what he spoke sounded like the truth...

~ ~ ~

The prisoner writhed in agony on the bed. Sweat covered his skin, his cheeks flushed, eyes clouded as he panted and whined at the ceiling, legs spread apart under the thin cover of the cotton blanket.

It was approaching noon of the third day of his heat, arguably the worst day for an omega without the relief of an alpha.

The blocker pills never came. Roy had gone out, unable to stand the stench of a needy omega and left the prisoner in Riza's responsible, capable hands.

Or so he thought.

Riza's eyes darkened again as she gazed through the bars at the figure on the bed, tossing and turning beneath the sheet.

Sitting in the chair outside the cell, she could feel herself hardening inside her uniform pants. 

For female alphas, their unique anatomy was a sheathed cock which would only emerge from its slit when aroused.

Riza clenched her fists together and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the feeling. She tried to mentally force it back in, only for it to emerge out once again, swollen and dark with need. The skin was wet and the head overly sensitive. Even the brush of fabric from inside her pants caused her to ache.

Meanwhile the omega had kicked off the sheet, losing all pretense of dignity as he stumbled over to where Riza sat and reached pleadingly for her through the bars. His teeth, white and straight, were a beautiful sight behind his lips as his nostrils flared and he struggled to form words. Or one word, to be precise.

"Alpha...Alpha..."

Riza's own scent, powerful and musky, rose off her body in waves, and it drew the delirious omega in like a moth to flame.

"Alpha, please...please, Alpha, help me..."

He pressed his face to the bars, leaning forward, and reached behind himself to pull down his skirt and shorts. They fell in a heap around his ankles and he stepped one foot out of them, spreading his legs.

This wasn't the correct way to present, thought Riza.

If he wanted her attention, he should have bent himself over the bed, elbows down, with his rear toward her, not standing forward like this. The incorrectness of it... 

She needed to teach him the proper way to present.

Or at least that was the jumbled reasoning in her head as she walked forward, her arousal making it difficult to focus as she put one foot in front of the other to reach the lock and turn the key. Once inside, she had enough sense to close and lock it again after her. She couldn't have the prisoner try to escape, after all. 

He tried to raise himself from the bars, but she put one hand between his shoulders and emitted a warning growl for him to stay put. To let her look.

She gazed upon the way he shook, the way his knees trembled, the skin of his rump plump and soft. Taking a few steps back, she knelt down to fully appreciate the sight between his legs. The inner skin of his thighs were slicked in between, all the way down to his knees. And the source from which it came...

Male omegas, with their rare anatomy, possessed vulvas that were soft and smooth, easy to enter, much simpler and prettier than the usual kind. Highly sought after by alphas of every gender.

Having no clitoris, there was only a bundle of nerves hidden deep inside male omegas, which was only able to be stimulated by the engorged knot of an alpha.

She grabbed him up by the back of his shirt and turned him around to face her, shoving him against the wall next to the bars. His eyes were completely glazed over.

His pupils dilated as she brought her face closer to his.


End file.
